minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeleton
|spawn= Light level <10, on solid blocks, 20% of time in Nether Fortresses in light levels of 7 or less in place of the Wither Skeleton. |Score = 120 (Survival Test only) |Damage = Ranged Easy: Normal: Hard: |drop = Arrow 0–2 Bone 0–2 Bow Uncommon |exp = 10 |techname = skeleton |fa = 0.24_02}} A Skeleton is a common hostile mob that shoots arrows and drops 0–2 bones, 0–2 arrows, and/or a bow (most likely used, however there is a small chance a bow may be enchanted). They are the primary ranged mob that the player encounters while in the Overworld. Skeletons are currently only one of two mobs that drop bones, the other being a wither skeleton. Like zombies, Skeletons spawn in darkness and have a chance of spawning with armor. They also burn in sunlight and take fire damage unless in shade, water, or wearing a helmet. Both skeletons and zombies seek shade when exposed to the sun so that they don't burn in the daylight. When a Skeleton's arrow hits another hostile mob (with the exception of creepers and with the aid of a player to distract the skeleton), the other mob will attack the skeleton and neither mob will attack the player until one of them dies. Skeletons themselves will also turn on any other hostile mobs that hit them, including other skeletons. Unlike most other mobs, skeletons are able to spawn naturally in both the Overworld and in The Nether, where they can spawn in Nether fortresses in place of wither skeletons 20% of the time. Strategy Skeletons can be one of the most difficult hostile-mobs to combat. Because of their climatic abilities in accuracy and fire-rate, skeletons are difficult to combat from a short range, with their maximum range being from 16 blocks away. Skeletons are best taken out with a bow and, if available, a strong Smite sword. Because skeletons drop arrows, it is suggested to use the bow in this situation. Also, skeletons can't shoot through vines, but the Player can. Another way of attacking it is to quickly sprint at it and go inside it (skeletons are non-solid)constantly and hit it with a sword, when one is inside it, the skeleton can't hurt one with its arrows. With the usage of Shield, Skeletons can be killed easily. When they are drawing their bow, quickly attack it, preferably with an Axe, as it deals more damage per hit than a Sword. Skeletons are notorious for having enchanted bows and armor, exaggerating the need for ranged combat even more. Skeletons are usually best left alone if a player is not prepared, as they burn sunlight and are aware of their surroundings when they are on fire. Drops Skeletons will drop bones and arrows upon death, and rarely a bow or even an enchanted one. Bones can be crafted into bone meal or used to tame wolves. If a Skeleton's arrow kills a creeper, the creeper will drop any music disc. Note that any bow the skeleton drops will probably be damaged (more often heavily than not). Farming In Survival Mode, "farming" skeletons is almost impossible. One will need full diamond armor for the farming process to ensure one stays alive. There are five ways to farm Skeletons. Method 1 Try to trap them in a glass block building. Make sure to build the roof with non-transparent blocks, so that they will not burn in the daylight. Method 2 Find a Mob Spawner, and surround it with stone. Make a 4 block-deep water pit. One will need a hole in the floor to receive all the bones. Once one has acquired those bones, pour water, and skeletons will appear.(Glitch soon to be fixed) Method 3 Make a deep hole. (At least 3 blocks deep.) Then set a trapdoor. Then make a lever and connect it to the trapdoor using Redstone. When night comes, wait for a Skeleton to come over the trapdoor and pull the lever which will make the Skeleton will fall in. Method 4 Set a shade and close it off with a piston door. Then when it's day, open the piston door, so the skeletons will run to the shade. When the skeletons are in the shade, quickly shut the piston door which will trap the skeletons inside. Method 5 Dig a 4x4 area 1 block deep with no corners. Fill the holes with sticky pistons, then go inside to the center part of it and put pressure plates inside the trap, then put dirt blocks on top of the sticky pistons then make a 3x3 roof 3 blocks above the ground inside it so the skeletons will go inside when it's day, then wait until a skeleton spawns then wait until the skeleton burns when or if it's day then it'll go inside and when they step on the pressure plates the sticky piston activates so they can't escape and one just jumps up and hit they're heads until they die then break one of the pressure plates and get inside so one doesn't get trapped in. Trivia *Skeletons rattle their bones while idle or moving. This can cue players to their presence. *Skeletons have a rare chance of climbing ladders. *It is possible for skeletons to spawn mounted on a spider (called spider jockeys), but this chance is around 1%. *It takes about three hits from an iron or diamond sword to kill a skeleton or a zombie. *Although uncommon, Skeletons can drop bows upon death, however, very rarely it will drop an Enchanted Bow. *While players can retrieve their own missed arrows, they cannot retrieve the missed arrows from a Skeleton since it would provide an extremely easy arrow farming method. *Players can make Skeletons wear armor and pumpkins and wield swords by aiming at them and then pressing Q. However, it will be a very bad idea to do this in Survival, Adventure, or Hardcore Modes because this will make the skeleton more dangerous (especially if the player gives them a helmet or pumpkin which prevents them from burning in daylight), and it can lead to the player's death. *Like zombies, skeletons can survive at daytime if it is wearing any kind of helmet or pumpkin, or if it is in the shade, in a cobweb, or in water. *Skeletons can spawn in the Nether. Although it is a rare chance for that to happen in Survival mode, they can spawn in the Nether instead of as Wither Skeletons with a 20% chance. * Skeletons appear to be afraid of Wolves. This is similar to Creepers which are afraid of any (tamed) Ocelot. This is a reference in cartoons that dogs like to eat bones. * In 1.9 and onward, skeletons can spawn left handed with a bow or a sword. * A skeleton's accuracy is based on the player's difficulty setting. * Skeletons are the only mob that can spawn both in the Nether and in the Overworld. However, in Minecraft 1.10, this changed since Enderman are now able to spawn in the nether. * On Halloween, skeletons and zombies have a chance of spawning while wearing pumpkins. * If a charged creeper kills a skeleton, there is a chance for the skeleton to drop its own skull. * Skeletons without bows will run much faster. This is because the skeleton shares the same entity ID as a wither skeleton. * Skeletons can't see through most transparent blocks. * In older versions of Minecraft, skeletons held their bow as if it was any other item. * Skeletons have a 0.04% chance of spawning wearing a full set of Diamond armor. * It is possible to give a Skeleton a sword. This can potentially weaken a Skeleton as they are no longer able to do far range damage. However, this also makes them move slightly faster. * Skeletons trapped in a cobweb don't catch on fire from sunlight. * A skeleton cannot see players through glass if it is not aggressive. The same goes for zombies. Gallery 4fwl1x.jpg|An example of skeleton farm. Tumblr_lmbi8fzT5u1qizkcko1_500.jpg|A fall-in trap for a skeleton. Glass3.jpg|A glass trap. Notice the skeleton burning because it has no roof covering the sunlight. Minecraft_skeleton_fail_by_buba2426-d3dv4z2.png|An army of skeletons spawned at day, burning to death. Minecraft_Skeleton_Badie.jpg|A bare-handed skeleton trapped and being farmed. Minecraft_Skeleton_being_shot_at_arrow_flying_mid_air_HD_screenshot.png|A skeleton in a house about to shoot. 800px-Skeleton_1.8.2.png|A Skeleton in 1.8. One can see it wielding its bow with both hands. SkeletonvsSpiderJockeySkeleton.png|Two skeletons shooting each other in 1.9pre4. The skeleton on the right is a spider jockey. 800px-Skeleton_Golden.png|A Skeleton in 12w32a in golden armor. Skeleton_leather.png|A Skeleton in 12w34b with leather armor. 2012-11-01_18.35.40.png|A skeleton holding a Diamond Sword, rather than the usual Bow Skeleton in minecart.png|A skeleton riding a minecart. skeleton..with...pumpkin.head.jpg|A skeleton with pumpkin head. 2013-09-19 11.08.22.png|A skeleton clad in golden armor. 2013-11-03_20.19.25.png|A Skeleton in diamond armor, wielding an enchanted diamond sword.|link=Skeleton 2013-10-31 15.46.36.png|Close-up view of a pumpkin head skeleton. 2013-10-31 16.43.40.png|A skeleton clad in golden armor. 2013-10-31 15.48.58.png|A skeleton in chainmail armor. Skeleton Skull.png|A model of a skeleton head screenshot-2014-05-21-20-13.png|Skeleton in Minecraft: Pocket Edition 2014-07-03_15.50.28_2.png|A skeleton in the Nether with full diamond armor; the chestplate is enchanted. Diamond Skeleton.jpg|It is possible for Skeletons to equip diamond gear. damaged skeleton.PNG|A skeleton being hit by the player. A Skeleton Near The Military Base.png|A Skeleton Near the Military Base A Skeleton In a desert area.png|A Skeleton in a desert area A Skeleton Next To An Orion V.png|A Skeleton next to an Orion V in the Eastchester Bus Depot A Skeleton outside of the Eastchester Bus Depot.png|A Skeleton outside of the Eastchester Bus Depot File:AHOSk-HV.png|A horde of Skeletons. Category:Undead Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Nether